No es nada
by yono
Summary: Seddie, Creddie y ¿Cibby? para esto habrá mucho lios.


CAP 1. ¿QUÉ ES SEDDIE?

Un día normal, Sam estaba en el cuarto de Carly. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama jugueteando con una pelota de tenis, Carly, a su vez se estaba retocándose el maquillaje.

Carly: Sam… ¿Esa pelota está en mi cama? –dice con tono enojado- Como esté…  
Sam: ¿Qué pasa con ella? –contesta abrazando la pelota-Es muy bonita y limpia…  
Carly: ¿Pero acaso no recuerdas de dónde es?

*****************FLASHBACK*****************************************  
Carly: Odio esta calle… No la podrán hacer más odiosa…  
Sam: Es por el vertedero ¿verdad?  
Carly: ¡Si! Es que le odio.  
Hasta que pasan por el vertedero están calladas.  
Sam: Uhh no se porque tiran esa pelota ¡Si está nueva!  
Carly: No la puedes coger, el vertedero está cerrado…  
Sam: Ok, pero la valla es suficientemente grande como para que quepa un pie mío y escalarla  
Carly: Eso se llama allanamiento de morada ¿Sabes?

Pero las palabras de Carly no fueron suficientes como para convencer a Sam que ya estaba escalando. Un minuto después Sam ya estaba paseando con la nueva pelota.

**********************FIN DEL FLASHBACK****************************

Sam: Es que ese restaurante es muy… exquisito…  
Carly: ¿Restaurante? –La castaña dejó de cepillarse el pelo.- Un momento voy ha ver quién es…  
Sam en uno de sus tiros a la pared se le escapó la pelota y se fue por la ventana. Desde lejos se oyó un auch y seguidamente un ¡Sam Puckket!

Sam: ¿No será la pasma verdad? Voy a poner mi voz dulce. –Sam se masajeó la garganta y dijo- ¿Si?  
¿?: Sam, ¿esto es tuyo? Puedes bajar a recojerlo y de paso hablo contigo.  
Sam: Déjalo, te lo regalo. Un momento ¿Eres Freddie? ¡Dame mi pelota!  
Freddie: ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué era la policía?  
Sam: ¡Ya bajo ya!

Sam desapareció de la vista de Freddie, al que poco a poco le apareció un chichón.  
En la planta baja del apartamento de Carly, se veía a Sam refunfuñar y coger su abrigo, Carly extrañada y con una loncha de jamón en la mano pregunta.

Carly: ¿A dónde vas Sam? Está apunto de empezar Icarly..  
Sam: Sin Freddie no conseguimos nada…  
Sam le arrancó la loncha de jamón y se marchó.  
Carly: ¡Mi loncha!

Carly se fue a cortar otra loncha y se marchó en busca de la que le había quitado Sam. Abajo en la calle Carly se arrepintió de bajar, ya que allí estaba Sam, con su loncha medio digerida, y una pelota iba directa a su cara. La nariz le empezó a sangrar y rápidamente se desmayó.  
Unos minutos después Carly se despertó y gritó:  
Carly: ¡ICarly!  
Señora Benson: ¡Uyy! Está nariz no está nada bien. ¿Cómo ha pasado?  
Carly: ¡ICarly!  
Señora Benson: No pasa nada… Gibby te está sustituyendo… No es lo mismo pero se ha explicado la situación  
Spencer: ¡Ayayay! Pareces un payaso con la nariz lila… Deberíamos ir al médico.  
Sñ : Sí va a ser lo mejor.

Al acabar ICarly la sñ y Freddie se fueron, Gibby no tardó en irse así que se quedó solo Sam. Cogió Una loncha de jamón y se tumbó en el sofá, al segundo Carly vino con la nariz vendada y Sam soltó una risita.

Carly: ¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que me digas lo ridícula que voy. Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha llegado esa pelota a mi cara?  
Sam: Emm, yo ya me voy, voy a por los guantes que estan en tu habitación… Ya me voy.

Sam subió a la habitación de Carly. Cuando cogió los guantes le llego un email a Carly cotilleando lo abrió y le apareció un link en el que iba a una página que ponía ¿Seddie, verdad o realidad? Sam sonrió y se quedó como flotando en el aire. Pero poco duró esa situación ya que llegó Carly que le cortó el rollo…

Carly: Sam, respóndeme por favor –le suplicó Carly- Sam, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estas sonriendo?  
Sam: ¿Qué? ¡No! Me voy que ya es hora.

Sam con prisa cerró todo y se marchó.  
Por la noche a Carly le llego un mensaje.

"Perdón por no decírtelo, es que me daba vergüenza. Y más con Spencer… La verdad todo ha surgido espontáneamente he bajado a por mi pelota de tenis, la cual tenía Freddie, y me ha dicho que me invitaba a una sesión de cine en su casa, yo, me lo he pensado, pero luego he ido pensando a mal y mas mal hasta que lo he visto como una declaración. Le he dicho que si se pensaba que yo le quería y me he enfadado el pánico del miedo ha soltado la pelota que ha botado y ha ido directa a tu cara. La invitación era para mañana ¿Qué hago?  
Bofetaditas cariñosas, Sam."

Carly estupefacta se fue ha dormir.


End file.
